Rebirth
by all4jesus84
Summary: (Based on SpiceWorld movie) - What if the Spice Girls replaced Geri with a teenage girl, but didn't know much about her past and her feelings. Will it get in the way of the live show they have coming up? (Don't laugh because it's Spice Girls)
1. Ally's entry

Dear Diary,

I have been a Spice Girl for a month and I cannot believe how depressed I have been. It's really taking a toll on me. I think it's the stress, I mean, I already have Clinical Depression. I don't know what they were thinking when they decided to replace Geri with me. The girls keep telling me they're thrilled to have me, but sometimes I think they're not the ones who really made the decision. That was Clifford's job.

Clifford has been right ticking me off too! He's told me we have a live show coming up in five days, it will be my first! He has no compassion on me whatsoever. I told him we should have had more notice, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is money. The jerk. Meanwhile, the other girls are thrilled, they can't wait, but of course they've been through many live shows before, they don't really know what's going on. My best friend Missy who is still in Liverpool, where I come from, says I'm just insecure. She tells me I let my emotions overrule me sometimes and I overreact and assume things that aren't necessarily true. She says she's sure the other girls are happy to have me aboard, although I don't know if I necessarily believe that.

This morning, I woke up on the Spice bus, another restless night of tossing and turning from every bump we hit on the road. I don't know how we manage to stay alert during the day with the lack of sleep we get. Melanie C came to sit with me, since the other girls were still asleep. Mel is always up early, which angers me. How can she be so perky that early in the morning?

"Have a good sleep?" She asked me. I just stared at her with dagger eyes. She knows how much I hate mornings. She still didn't know how upset and freaked out I am about this show. She doesn't know how depressed I've been. None of the girls do, in fact, I hide it. Can you imagine the fifth Spice Girl, Smarty Spice, a depressed individual? I can't tell anybody, the paparazzi would have a field day. So anyway, back to that morning. Melanie was telling me all about what our day would be like. We had to go to a photo shoot, and a publicity party. I didn't care; I just wanted to go to bed. Mel said we had to give off publicity for the show on Saturday, we needed to advertise it. She said the society is really excited because it will be their newest members first live show. I couldn't see why anybody would be excited to see me. This was just luck of the draw. I never guessed when I auditioned to be Geri's replacement that I, a teenage girl from Liverpool, would be picked.

For the remainder of the morning, Melanie C poked me until I finally got up and had some breakfast. The other girls woke up late, which made me jealous. Emma said she thought I looked sad, but I covered by saying I was tired. I've become a very good liar, which is bad, in some ways. I want to tell the other girls my feelings, but I don't want them to think of me as needy, or to be pitied. But I guess I could use a friend. I miss my friend Missy in Liverpool. She would be really great right now, but right now, I only have Emma, Mel B, Mel C and Victoria, and I don't even know how to start opening up to them about everything.

Well, Clifford's yelling away, so I must get changed for this stupid photo shoot. I'll write later.

Until then,

_Ally Leopold_


	2. Mel C's entry

Dear Diary

Well this is my first entry since I started this diary. I got the idea from Ally, boy that kid likes to write. I'm actually writing because of her. She's such an awesome 17-year-old girl. She's really giving the Spice Girls a great new image, but that's not why I like her. I think she's really fun to be around, and it's interesting being mates with a teenager. She makes me feel so old sometimes, but it's cool.

Though today I noticed she's acting a little strangely. I guess no stranger than normal but even Emma noticed. We talked about it, and Ally seems to be really sad. She keeps telling us she's tired, which I wouldn't blame her for since we never sleep, but I don't know, it seems like there's more to the story than just that. Maybe she's stressed out about the show, but if she is, she's doing a good job of covering it up. After all, she tells us she's excited and she can't wait.

And her smile during our photo shoot we just got back from seemed forced. It didn't seem like that natural smile she used to have when she first joined us a month ago. I'm noticing she talks to us, but when it comes to sharing our feelings with each other, she clams up while the rest of us vent, or express some kind of feeling. I think it would be good for her to get it out. It's normal to be stressed, we're in show business, what do you expect, but it really does help to talk about it with people who understand. We understand more than anybody else, I mean after all, we've been doing this for years now. We understand the stress. Maybe it's just the shock of jumping into show business. She's only been with us a month. I remember when I first started. It was the worst few months of my life. Maybe that's what's wrong with her. I think I'll try to talk to her. Maybe I'll pull her aside after the publicity party we're headed to and talk to her privately. Maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable with all of us at once. Maybe it'd be good for her to have one of us approach her at a time.

The bus just stopped, we must be at the party. I still haven't changed and Clifford will go bazark if I slow down our "schedule." I swear that man is too uptight.

Away I go, until next time,

_Melanie Chisholm_


	3. Ally's 2nd entry

Dear Diary

I feel like punching a wall! We just got back from a publicity party about an hour ago. That was horrible enough as it was. All these strange people I'd never met before kept coming up to us, shaking our hands and it seemed they were more interested in me than anybody else because I'm the new one. And all these boys I have never seen before kept checking me out and asking me out. Our bodyguards had to ask them to leave. Debbie, our other manager, told us we had to get more photos taken, of course, so that wasn't fun. What else is new? All we ever do is get pictures taken and do stupid interviews. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I got myself into this business. I love it when we can sing and dance and do what I thought it was all about, but that's not what it is. That's a big part of it, but I just wish we had a day to ourselves. I wish I had a day to myself, and get away from these girls.

After the publicity party was what annoyed me. Mel C asked me if she could talk to me so we were sitting away from the rest of the group on the bus, and she asked me what was wrong. I lied of course and told her I was tired, but she kept persisting. I thought I was doing a good job covering up but the way she looked at me; it was like she didn't believe me. Fine, I don't care if she does or not. She kept going on about how she understands if I'm stressed out because it's hard to get used to this kind of thing. She says she wants to help me, but I don't need to be helped. I'm fine dealing with things on my own. I've always dealt with things on my own. It's not like my mother or father were ever there for me. I basically raised myself. I've learned the only person I can trust is myself and the only person who can take care of me, is me. I don't need the girls to help me, because I'm just fine on my own.

Emma's been giving me strange looks too, and I'm noticing the girls are all talking quietly and looking over in my direction a lot. So now they're blabbing about me, gossiping, probably saying nasty things. I hate this. I feel like I stepped in on territory where I'm not wanted. They probably only hired me because they needed something new. The girls probably wish it were just the four of them, or even maybe that Geri would come back. Maybe that's it. Maybe I'm no Geri, and it's not the same to them. Fine, I'll just do my job and not worry about them.

I can deal with things just fine on my own.

I have to go now, Clifford is taking us to some interview. I just want to sleep.

See ya

_Ally Leopold_


	4. Emma's entry

Dear Diary,

Well, it's a brand new day. A beautiful Tuesday morning, but not all is beautiful on the Spice bus. Mostly it's Ally who is sitting all alone in her corner, staring at the ceiling. That girl looks so sad. The rest of the girls agree with me, but we don't know what to do. Clifford keeps yelling at us to do our job, and we don't seem to have time to hang out with Ally all that much. I guess Melanie C tried to talk to her yesterday but she told me the response was the same as usual. Withdrawn and evasive. My mom says Ally might have stuff on her mind and may not feel she can share it with us because she may feel left out. After all, the four of us have been in this group for years, and Ally's only been here a month. She's probably worried about the show. Maybe if we helped her through rehearsals. I don't think she's worried about her moves and ability to perform, because she does amazing in rehearsal.

She just got up and locked herself in the bathroom and now she's been in there for nearly half an hour. I saw Victoria try to knock on the door, but Ally only told her she was busy. What could she be doing in the toilet for that long? I hope she's alright, she's a really cool kid. I really want to get to know her better, but we haven't had a lot of time to do that. Hopefully after the show, we'll have some time to mellow out and become the group we're meant to be.

Well, I guess that's it for me today. Ally just came out of the toilet. Vicky is following her back to her corner, I guess she's going to try to talk to her, like the rest of us have been trying. I hope Ally doesn't feel smothered, we just want her to know we care about her, in the midst of all this busyness.

I'll write again later. Funny how we've all become interested in keeping a journal since Ally came aboard. We all love it too! It's a good way to express our feelings.

_Emma Bunton_


End file.
